Last Gift
by Clover.C
Summary: "Maafkan aku." Ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhiku. Aku tidak sanggup berkata apapun. Just a little sweet JongKey. RnR?
1. Chapter 1: Last Gift

**마지막 손물[Last Gift]**

**Title:** 마지막 손물 [Last Gift]  
><strong>Author:<strong> Clover*Crimson**  
>Rate:<strong> PG / T  
><strong>Length:<strong> One-shot  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, Fluffy, Angst  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> JongKey (Jonghyun X Key)  
><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> I do not own the characters, only the story.

* * *

><p>"Maafkan aku."<p>

Ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhiku. Aku tidak sanggup berkata apapun, suaraku yang sangat kubanggakan tidak dapat keluar. Semua gelap. Bahkan rintik-rintik hujan yang turun sudah tidak terasa lagi. Kubiarkan diriku dibasahi hujan. Bayangnya tidak dapat kulihat lagi. Semua berakhir disini.

Apakah memang harus begini?

Kenapa kau melangkah pergi dariku?

* * *

><p>"JONGHYUN! Jangan sisakan makananmu dong!" Marah Kibum, yang akrab di sapa Key. Kami sedang makan malam sekarang.<p>

"Aku tidak suka paprika!" Bantahku.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus habiskan makananmu!"

"Tapi Taemin juga tidak menghabiskannya!" Aku mendelik ke arah si bungsu yang sedang asik bermain dengan paprikanya.

"Jangan bawa-bawa Taemin! Dia masih dalam masa pertumbuhan jadi pasti ada makanan yang tidak ia suka!"

"Hyung! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" Sambar Taemin sambil berusaha memakan habis paprikanya.

"Aku juga masih dalam masa pertumbuhan!"

"Pertumbuhan? Kau tidak akan tinggi lagi tahu! Cepat habiskan!" Key melayangkan serangan mematikannya dengan mengataiku 'pendek'.

"Aku tidak suka paprika! Dan aku masih tumbuh tau! Dasar ibu-ibu!" Aku mengatainya lalu pergi ke kamar sambil membanting pintu, aku dapat mendengar teriakannya di luar. Seperti umma ku saja!

Aku menghela nafas. Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin mengatainya. Tapi serangan 'pendek' itu memang dahsyat. Aku tidak ingin bertengkar dengannya. Padahal semua tahu kalau kita berdua itu pacaran. Tapi kenapa produser tidak membiarkanku menjadi 'Appa' di sini? Kenapa harus Onew? Dasar muka tua!

Key juga! Kenapa sih dia harus bersikap kasar padaku? Rasanya selama kita pacaran, aku tidak pernah diperlakukan spesial. Ia justru lebih terlihat seperti ibuku dibandingkan pacar. Tidak seperti Taemin yang selalu dimanja oleh Minho. Aku juga ingin Key bermanja padaku. Aku ingin dia bersikap lembut! Memang aku yang menyatakan cinta padanya, tapi ini namanya bukan pacaran! Dia tidak peka, bahkan jika aku berusaha bersikap romantis, dia tidak bereaksi. Apa-apaan itu? Kalau di depan kamera pasti ia bersikap romantis, dan ia mau melakukan skinship yang diperintahkan produser, tapi kalau tidak ada kamera? Ya tidak.

...

Aku tidak bicara padanya sampai besok pagi. Aku, Onew, dan Minho harus pergi ke lokasi syuting yang berbeda dengan Key dan Taemin. Kami tidak bertemu sampai akhirnya makan malam. Key memasak lagi kali ini.

"Kau masak ayam?" Tanya Onew polos. Yang lain menghela nafas dan Key mengangguk.

"Tenang saja, 'Appa'. Ayam mu selalu ada di atas meja makan." Ucapnya lembut pada Onew. Aku memutar bola mataku tanda jengkel.

"Hyung, tak usah cemburu begitu." Goda Minho.

"Diam kau, sana sama Taemin mu saja." Aku menunggu sampai semua makanan dihidangkan. Pasti malam ini Key masak paprika lagi.

"Yak, semuanya. Kita berdoa dulu sebelum makan, dan jangan disisakan ya!"

Ucap Key sambil duduk. Aku melihat semua makanan di meja makan; tidak ada kehadiran paprika di sana. Yang lain mulai menyantap makanan sedangkan aku masih terdiam. Key lalu menyendokkan nasi untukku. Ia tersenyum manis. Aku bingung dengan sikapnya. Apa mungkin... Ia tidak ingin memaksaku makan paprika lagi?

Aku masih terbengong mengagumi senyumnya yang manis sampai tiba-tiba Onew menyuapi paha ayam goreng ke mulutku yang terbuka.

"Cepat makan, nanti keburu dingin." Katanya sambil tertawa. Mukaku memerah dan mulai makan.

Makan malam berlalu dengan cepat. Onew sedang duduk di ruang tv dengan segelas kopi. Dasar bapak-bapak. Taemin sudah tidur di pangkuan Minho yang juga sedang menonton tv. Key sedang mencuci piring dan aku berniat menghampirinya.

Aku mengendap-endap ke dapur dan memeluk tubuhnya yang langsing dan agak lebih tinggi dari belakang dengan lembut, ia terlihat sedikit kaget tapi lalu melanjutkan mencuci.

"Chagi..." Ucapku manja.

"Ada apa?" Jawabnya pendek. Aku mulai kesal dengan sikap cueknya.

"Hari ini aku tidur di kamarmu yah?"

"Lalu Taemin akan tidur dimana?" Jawabnya tanpa menoleh.

"Biarlah dia tidur sama Minho, ya ya ya?"

"Terserah saja, tapi bantu aku membereskan meja."

Aku mengangguk dan segera membereskan meja. Aku kesal karena ia tidak bereaksi saat kupeluk dari belakang. Kenapa sih dia begitu cuek? Aku kan hanya minta tidur sekamar. Kita bahkan belum pernah berciuman! Pegangan tangan saja kalau disuruh produser. Tapi Key memang perhatian... Buktinya malam ini ia mengumumkan tanda berbaikan dengan tidak memasak paprika.

"Hyung?" Taemin yang sudah setengah tertidur membuyarkan lamunanku yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri.

"T...taem? Sedang apa kau?"

"Aku ngantuk..." Ucapnya sambil berjalan ke kamar. Aku menghentikan tangannya.

"Tunggu! Hari ini kau tidur sama Minho atau Onew hyung saja ya? Biarkan hyung mu ini tidur bersama Umma!" Aku bercanda sedikit. Taemin yang matanya sudah segaris hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke kamar Minho.

"Chagi, aku sudah membereskan meja."

"Hmm.. Pergilah tidur duluan. Aku masih harus mengerjakan sesuatu."

"... Baiklah."

Aku sedikit kecewa, tapi tak apalah. Lagipula aku sudah ngantuk. Aku berjalan ke kamar dan berganti piyama. Aku naik ke tempat tidur dan bersantai sebentar. Mataku sudah hampir terpejam saat Key masuk. Aku tidak bergerak dan memperhatikannya dengan setengah sadar. Key berganti baju lalu mematikan lampu dan naik ke tempat tidur. Aku pun terlelap.

Ac nya cukup dingin dan aku menarik selimut sampai menutupi mulutku. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa agak berat dan di tengah kegelapan, kucoba melihat ada apa. Kuraba benda diatas perutku dan ternyata itu adalah tangan Key. Ia memelukku. Aku senang sekali~ hampir saja aku berteriak girang. Dia pasti kedinginan. Akupun memeluknya balik. Rasa hangat menjalar di tubuhku dan aku memeluknya semakin erat. Andai waktu bisa berhenti. Aku kembali mengantuk dan mencium keningnya sebelum kembali tertidur.

...

Cahaya matahari masuk dan aku terbangun. Key masih ada dalam pelukanku dengan mata terpejam. Tanganku mengusap poni yang menutupi kedua matanya. Ia perlahan terbangun.

"Pagi chagi..." Ucapku lembut. Matanya mengedip beberapa kali lalu memelukku lebih erat dan kembali tidur. Aku tertawa kecil dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya sedikit. "Chagi, sudah pagi. Kita siapkan sarapan bersama ya?"

"Hng..." Matanya membuka perlahan dan melepaskanku. Aku bangun dan mencuci muka. Saat kembali, ia masih duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan pandangan kosong karena mengantuk.

"Key... Ayo cuci muka! Kita bikin sarapan sekarang." Aku membantunya berdiri dan ia pun mencuci muka. Setelah agak lebih sadar, kita berdua berjalan ke dapur.

Aku membantunya membuat nasi goreng kimchi. Ia terlihat lucu sekali kalau sedang tidur. Yang kusukai darinya itu, dia tidak marah atau protes saat kupanggil 'Chagi..' Walaupun dia cuek sekali.

Yang lain mulai bangun dan akhirnya kita melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. Aku mendapat aktifitas yang cukup banyak dan harus pulang malam. Member yang lain sudah pulang duluan. Aku lelah, tapi saat melewati toko perhiasan, aku melihat sebuah cincin yang bagus. Aku berhenti dan masuk. Sebentar lagi natal, apakah Key akan senang kuberi cincin?

Kulihat sebuah cincin kecil berwarna perak polos. Kutanya pada pemilik tokonya kalau aku bisa memesan sesuatu yang spesial. Ia berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk. Aku meminta cincin model ini dengan tulisan di dalamnya. Aku tersenyum lalu permisi langsung ke rumah. Rasanya seluruh lelah di tubuhku menghilang. Aku memutar kunci perlahan agar tidak membangunkan member lain, tapi walaupun lampu-lampu sudah dimatikan, ada seberkas cahaya dari ruang tengah. Aku berjalan ke arah cahaya yang ternyata adalah cahaya tv. Ku lihat di balik sofa; Key tertidur. Aku bingung kenapa dia bisa ada di sini. Apakah dia menungguku? Padahal malam ini dingin sekali. Kenapa ia tidur di luar?

Kumatikan tv dan ku gendong dia ke kamar. Taemin sudah tidur jadi ku letakkan Key di atas kasur perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Taemin disebelahnya. Aku mengecup keningnya sebelum berjalan ke kamarku.

...

Esok paginya, semua kembali seperti biasa. Tapi hari ini aku tidak melihat Key. Mungkin dia harus syuting pagi.

Sudah 3 hari aku tidak melihat Key. Kemana dia ya? Apa ini semua gara-gara jadwal kita yang bertabrakan? Tapi pasti aku sempat melihatnya. Aku pun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Taemin, yang selama ini satu kamar dengan Key.

"Taem, kau tahu Key pergi kemana?" Tanyaku. Ia menoleh.

"Ah, Key hyung? Ia pergi menemui orang tuanya dan katanya akan menginap beberapa hari."

"Oh.. Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku ya?"

"Mungkin karena jadwal kalian bertabrakan sehingga ia tidak sempat memberitahumu?"

"Mungkin..." Aku berjalan menjauhi Taemin. Ia memandangku bingung.

Karena hari ini senggang, aku memutuskan untuk pergi melihat-lihat baju. Hawa semakin dingin tapi belum ada tanda-tanda turun salju. Aku melewati toko cincin itu dan berhenti sebentar. Aku bertanya kapan cincin yang kupesan selesai dan ia bilang 2 hari lagi. Tepat sekali saat natal. Semoga saja ia sudah pulang. Aku juga mengharapkan white christmas.

Minho bilang, Key akan sampai tepat malam natal. Aku tidak sabar untuk memberikan cincin itu kepada Key. Semoga saja ia suka.

...

Malam ini, setelah mengambil cincin di toko, aku bergegas pulang dan meminta Onew untuk segera mengantarkan Key ke bawah pohon natal di sebelah danau. Setelah mempersiapkan diri, aku segera berlari ke arah danau. Udara begitu dingin, tapi aku tidak kedinginan sama sekali. Aku terlalu bersemangat menemui Key.

Setelah lebih dari setengah jam mempersiapkan segalanya, aku duduk di bawah pohon natal. Onew hyung sms bahwa dia akan sampai beberapa menit lagi. Aku bolak-balik menghalau rasa dingin sampai akhirnya bunyi rem mobil terdengar. Seseorang berjalan kearahku.

"Jonghyun?" Ucapnya dengan suara yang khas. Aku menoleh.

"Key! Akhirnya kau pulang! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau pergi?" Aku memeluknya. Badanku bergetar kedinginan tapi tubuhnya begitu hangat.

"Maaf. Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali memberitahumu, tapi tidak sempat. Oiya, kenapa kau memanggilku kesini?" Key terlihat bingung tapi membalas pelukanku. Aku melihat jam. 3... 2... 1...

"Merry christmas!" Aku menekan sebuah tombol di saku jaketku dan pohon natal di belakangku menyala terang dengan lampu-lampu hias. Key terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Ini..."

"Hadiah untukmu. Ini eve pertama kita kan? Aku ingin membuatnya lebih spesial. Aku juga punya kado untukmu" aku mengeluarkan sebuah kotak biru kecil. Dengan pita pink.

"Apa ini?"

"Hanya kado kecil. Bukalah." Aku tersenyum. Dia perlahan melepas pita yang kemudian ia simpan di saku. Ia membuka kotaknya dan...

"Jonghyun... Ini bukan kado kecil namanya." Ia tersenyum senang. Ia mengambil cincin perak dan menyadari tulisan di dalamnya. "Yongwonhi..." Ia berbisik. Air matanya perlahan mengalir. Mengalir bersamaan dengan turunnya salju pertama.

"Key? Kenapa menangis? A... Aku berbuat salah?" Aku kebingungan. Tapi dia menggeleng.

"Ani... Ini terlalu banyak untukku. Tapi aku punya satu permintaan lagi, boleh kan?" Katanya sambil terisak.

"Tentu saja."

"Pasangkan cincin ini di jariku?" Dia tersenyum. Aku tersenyum senang dan perlahan memasangkan cincin perak itu di jari manis Key. Sangat pas.

"Saranghae." Kataku.

"Nado saranghae." Key membalas. Ia memakai pita pink pemberianku di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Cocok sekali.

Ia memelukku. Aku tidak percaya ia bisa jadi seperti ini. Biasanya kan dia cuek sekali. Tapi kenapa-ah sudahlah, yang penting aku senang bisa melihatnya tersenyum. Aku melonggarkan pelukanku dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Kukira aku akan dapat tamparan... Ternyata aku malah mendapat balasan dari bibir Key. Ia terasa begitu lembut dan manis. Ciuman ini menghangatkan tubuhku. Kami tersenyum dan kembali ke rumah sambil berpegangan tangan.

...

Musim semi datang, itu berarti salju telah mencair dan hujan sering turun. Tapi perasaanku pada Key sama sekali tidak mencair. Ia kembali seperti dirinya yang biasanya; cuek. Tapi kadang ia berlaku manis dan manja. Aku sudah cukup senang.

Suatu hari yang berawan, aku sedang melakukan pemotretan untuk cover majalah saat hpku berdering. Ada sms dari key; _'termui aku di danau kemarin jam 6 malam.'_

Aku sempat bingung tapi aku membalas smsnya tanda setuju. Aku telah berpikir cukup matang, aku ingin mengajak Key pergi berdua saja kalau ada waktu luang nanti. Kenapa aku jatuh cinta padanya begitu dalam sih? Walaupun rasanya indah, tapi kalau dia tidak begitu ya sama saja bohong. Tapi aku yakin Key juga menyayangiku.

Jam 6 datang lebih cepat. Aku berjalan ke danau itu dan menemukan Key. Karena cuaca berawan, langit sudah gelap tapi tidak ada tanda turun hujan walaupun angin dingin berhembus. Ia terlihat begitu pucat, melebihi warna kulitnya yang biasa. Dia memang pucat, tapi kali ini jauh lebih pucat. Aku menyapanya dan ia menoleh. Tersenyum pahit sebentar. Aku menghampiri lalu memeluknya.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Tidak, lepaskan aku Jonghyun. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau terlihat pucat!"

"Tenang, dengarkan aku dulu."

Aku memutuskan untuk mendengarkannya. Kedua bola matanya yang seperti kucing melihatku dalam-dalam. Ia menunduk, mengambil nafas, lalu akhirnya berkata,

"Maafkan aku."

Hatiku terasa ditusuk beribu jarum walaupun hanya dengan 2 kata itu. Aku tidak mengerti, atau lebih tepatnya, tidak ingin mengerti.

"Key? Maksudmu? Kau tidak salah apa-apa kok-"

"Maafkan aku."

Ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku, meraih tanganku dan meletakkan benda perak di tanganku. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhiku. Aku tidak sanggup berkata apapun, suaraku yang sangat kubanggakan tidak dapat keluar. Semua gelap. Bahkan rintik-rintik hujan yang turun tiba-tiba sudah tidak terasa lagi. Kubiarkan diriku dibasahi hujan. Bayangnya tidak dapat kulihat lagi. Semua berakhir disini.

Kenapa kau melangkah pergi dariku?

_..._

_My feet won't move_

_It feels unreal today_

_One side of my heart aches_

_The ring I placed on your finger_

_Returns to my hand cold_

_I received my heart back in return_

_My Last Gift_

_Is this separation?_

...

Aku tidak ingat bagaimana caranya aku bisa sampai di rumah. Tapi aku ingat Minho yang membukakan pintu, wajah panik Onew yang melihatku basah kuyup dan Taemin yang segera membawakan handuk. Tanganku masih menggenggam benda perak itu.

Tapi diantara mereka, aku tidak melihatnya.

Aku tidak melihat Key.

_..._

_Will there be any memories left?_

_Like the time I met you right out of a movie scene_

_Is it because my memory left me?_

_Of that I'm suffering alone_

_I don't know why_

_I can't move on_

_It feels like you'll come back_

_Perhaps right about now…_

...

Rasanya semua kembali ke masa lalu.

Saat aku pertama melihat sosoknya.

Ia bagaikan bersinar. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Dibanding semua gadis yang kulihat, ia yang paling cantik, ia yang paling manis. Walaupun aku tahu dia bukan seorang gadis.

2 tahun setelah bertemu dengannya, aku memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaanku. Dan ia menerimanya. Aku bahkan percaya saat itu aku hanya bermimpi.

_..._

_Was it yesterday when things started going to amiss?_

_Where did it all go wrong exactly?_

_My heart can't let you go…_

_Is it really the end?_

_It's not easy for me like my farewell greeting_

_My heart won't become mine to control_

_I guess I'll have to make an indefinite decision to forget you_

_So I can bear with it all_

...

Melupakanmu?

Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya.

Terlalu banyak kenangan dalam 3 tahun ini.

Aku tidak bisa menghapusnya. Terlalu banyak.

Semua ini begitu mendadak. Sekarang kau pun menghilang dari hadapanku dan semuanya. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana kau pergi. Kau hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat dengan dua kata; Selamat Tinggal.

Aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang ada dipikiranmu, Key? Kenapa semua ini begitu mendadak? Kita baik-baik saja kan selama ini? Ayolah, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk peduli padaku lagi, aku tidak akan membuatmu bersikap lembut padaku, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk manja padaku, kau bisa jadi cuek seperti biasa; jadi dirimu sendiri. Tapi bisakah kau kembali?

_..._

_As soon as I opened my eyes,_

_I disliked it…_

_To be honest… I didn't want to believe it_

_Because saying goodbye forever_

_Can only leave you feeling strange…_

_I'm gasping for breath_

_I'm afraid my heart has stopped_

_How can I possibly believe you,_

_When you end our relationship without a warning?_

...

Kau tahu?

Aku akan terus menunggumu.

Walaupun kau tidak akan kembali.

Aku akan terus menunggumu.

Aku akan terus menunggumu.

Aku akan selalu menunggumu.

Aku tidak peduli harus berapa kali kuucapkan, aku akan menunggumu. Terus, selalu, selamanya.

* * *

><p>5 tahun kemudian...<p>

_..._

_Aku masih belum mengerti alasan dari kepergianmu..._

...

"Selamat atas tahun ke 8 debut SHINee!" Semua bersorak. Onew membawakan kue besar bertuliskan '8th Anniversary SHINee!'

Kami semua beserta para staff merayakannya di ruang latihan kami. Mulailah perang kue antara Taemin dan Onew. Aku bersembunyi di belakang kameramen agar tidak dilempari kue. Minho dan beberapa staff berlumur kue mengejarku. Aku tertawa dan berlari keluar. Tidak ada yang berhasil mengejarku saat berbelok ke lorong. Aku tersenyum menang sebelum berbelok ke arah ruang latihan untuk kembali bergabung. Aku menunduk untuk mengambil benda kecil yang terjatuh karena tali kalungku putus; sebuah cincin perak dengan tulisan di dalamnya. Aku tersenyum dan berbisik 'Yongwonhi'.

Saat berdiri, aku menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, mian." Ucapnya lembut. Sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Gwaenchana. Aku tidak-" aku memegang tangannya dan langsung menoleh karena melihat pita pink yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

_..._

_Was it yesterday when things started going to amiss?_

_Where did it all go wrong exactly?_

_My heart can't let you go…_

_Is it really the end?_

_You're my one last love…_

...

Kau lihat?

Aku masih tetap menunggumu kan?

...

**-THE END-**

* * *

><p>My very first JongKey fic. Gah. So Nervous. I hope you'll like it, guys. Review please? I'm planning on writing a sequel for this since my friends asked. Ada yang tertarik buat sequel nya?<p>

Maklum orang baru, jadi belum terlalu biasa nulis disini ^^ kayaknya FF saya suram semua ya? T_T;; ada rencana mau nge post FF gagal (mau ngelawak tapi ga kesampaian) TVXQ (YunJae) Ayat-Ayat Cinta vr. tertarik?

Ada rencana juga mau nge post FF Bleach, tapi isinya artis kpop. Ditunggu aja yah ^^

Review increase my mood. Please kindly post some ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Forever

**Forever**

**Title:** Forever (Sequel of 'Last Gift)  
><strong>Author:<strong> Clover*Crimson**  
>Rate:<strong> PG  
><strong>Length:<strong> One-shot  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> JongKey  
><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> I do not own the characters, only the story.

* * *

><p>"Sayang, kita harus pergi sekarang."<p>

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang selalu kupanggil umma menepuk pundakku lembut. Aku meminta waktu sebentar lagi.

Terlalu sulit untuk pergi. Terlalu sulit.

"Anakku, kau pulang juga akhirnya." Appa memelukku lembut. Aku membalas pelukannya.

"Aku rindu pada kalian." Kataku lembut.

"Kami juga, sayang. Ayo sekarang kita makan malam. Perjalanan dari sana cukup jauh kan? Kau pasti lelah." Umma melepas jaketku dan menggantungkannya di kursi. Aku mengecup pipinya.

"Aku kangen masakanmu, umma." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana di sana? Kudengar kau tambah sukses?" Appa memulai pembicaraan.

"Begitulah. Aku juga senang sekali. Oiya, appa, umma... Aku punya sesuatu untuk di katakan. Aku tidak ingin berbohong pada kalian..."

"Apakah itu sayang?"

"Aku... Sudah setahun berpacaran dengan Jonghyun, teman satu grup ku.."

"Eh?"

"Maafkan aku! Aku tahu kalian ingin aku menikah dengan seorang perempuan, tapi entah sejak kapan, dia membuatku jatuh cinta. Aku senang bersamanya... Maafkan aku, umma... Appa..." Air mataku mulai menggenang.

"Kibummie sayang..." Umma mengusap tanganku lembut. "Kami bahagia jika kau bahagia. Kalau kau memang memutuskan untuk bersamanya, kami tidak apa-apa..."

"Lain kali, bawa dia ke sini untuk diperkenalkan pada kami!" Appa tertawa senang. Senyumku merekah. Aku memeluk mereka berdua sambil menangis.

Beberapa hari aku tinggal di rumah orang tuaku dan pulang saat malam natal. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap apa pada Jonghyun. Aku kan tidak sempat bilang padanya kalau aku pergi ke rumah orang tuaku. Semoga ia tidak marah.

* * *

><p>Onew yang menjemputku di stasiun, tapi ia tidak membawaku pulang ke rumah. Padahal ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Ia membawaku ke sebuah danau dan aku di suruh berjalan ke arah pohon besar di sana. Ia pulang begitu saja meninggalkanku sendirian. Padahal aku ingin pulang dan segera bertemu Jonghyun. Aku menghela nafas lalu berjalan ke arah pohon besar itu. Aku melihat sesosok yang sangat kukenal.<p>

"Jonghyun?" Aku memanggil ragu. Ia menoleh.

"Key! Akhirnya kau pulang! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau pergi?" Ia memelukku. Badannya bergetar kedinginan.

"Maaf. Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali memberitahumu, tapi tidak sempat. Oiya, kenapa kau memanggilku kesini?" Aku bingung dan membalas pelukannya.

"Merry christmas!" Jonghyun bersorak. Tiba-tiba pohon natal di depanku menyala terang dengan lampu-lampu hias. Aku sangat terkejut.

"Ini—"

"Hadiah untukmu. Ini eve pertama kita kan? Aku ingin membuatnya lebih spesial. Aku juga punya kado untukmu" Jonghyun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak biru kecil dengan pita pink.

"Apa ini?"

"Hanya kado kecil. Bukalah." Ia tersenyum. Aku perlahan melepas pita yang kemudian ku simpan di saku. Aku membuka kotaknya dan...

"Jonghyun... Ini bukan kado kecil namanya." Aku tersenyum senang lalu mengambil cincin perak dan menyadari tulisan di dalamnya. "Yongwonhi..." Aku berbisik. Air mataku perlahan mengalir. Mengalir bersamaan dengan turunnya salju pertama.

"Key? Kenapa menangis? A... Aku berbuat salah?" Jonghyun terlihat kebingungan. Aku menggeleng.

"Ani... Ini terlalu banyak untukku. Tapi aku punya satu permintaan lagi, boleh kan?" Kataku sambil terisak.

"Tentu saja."

"Pasangkan cincin ini di jariku?" Dia tersenyum senang dan perlahan memasangkan cincin perak itu di jari manis ku. Sangat pas.

"Saranghae." Katanya. Entah kenapa aku membalas.

"Nado saranghae." Aku kemudian memakai pita pink pemberiannya di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Cocok sekali.

Aku memeluknya. Rasanya aku makin sayang padanya. Aku memang tidak terlalu suka menunjukkan perasaanku, tapi kali ini.. Tak apalah. Ia sudah berusaha keras. Dia melonggarkan pelukannya dan mencium bibirku lembut. Aku terkejut tapi aku membalasnya. Ia masih menciumku dan entah kenapa aku senang. Ini ciuman pertamaku dan Jonghyun. Kami tersenyum dan kembali ke rumah sambil berpegangan tangan.

* * *

><p>Esoknya aku mendapat telepon dari umma. Ia berkata bahwa appa sakit keras. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tahun baru semakin dekat dan jadwal kami penuh. Aku meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya pada umma dan berjanji akan pulang secepatnya. Aku berdoa agar appa segera sembuh.<p>

Tahun lalu datang dengan cepat. Di pagi yang cerah agak berawan ini, aku mendapat telepon dari umma yang berkata bahwa appa sudah meninggal. Semua terasa tidak nyata. Aku hanya bermimpi kan? Kenapa begitu cepat appa meninggalkanku? Aku bahkan belum sempat menemuinya... Padahal, sebentar lagi aku bisa pulang...

Aku bertekad untuk memenuhi janjiku pada appa dulu, aku akan menjaga umma. Aku berjalan ke arah kantor SME dan bertemu dengan direktur disana. Aku meminta untuk bicara sebentar.

"Ada apa Key?" Ucap Sooman dengan nada khawatir.

"Ajusshi... Aku... Aku ingin berhenti."

"Berhenti? Waeyo?"

"Appa ku sudah tiada, jadi hanya aku yang bisa mengurus umma... Aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya."

"Tidak apa Key, aku mengerti situasimu. Tapi aku akan selalu menyambutmu jika kau ingin kembali."

"Terima kasih ajusshi... Aku permisi dulu."

* * *

><p>Pertengahan bulan semi, aku memutuskan semuanya. Walau ini berat, tapi aku dan umma akan pindah ke Amerika. Ini semua demi kebaikan umma. Dan Jonghyun... SHINee... Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, aku harus meninggalkan mereka. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk berpisah... Aku tidak ingin membohongi Jonghyun.. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan kembali ke Korea atau tidak. Aku ingin dia agar tidak terikat denganku. Cincin ini akan lebih cocok dipakai seseorang yang akan mendampinginya nanti. Aku akan mengembalikannya.<p>

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" Ucap Jonghyun yang datang sesuai dengan sms yang ku kirim. Ia memelukku.

"Tidak, lepaskan aku Jonghyun. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau terlihat pucat!"

"Tenang, dengarkan aku dulu."

Ia terdiam mendengarkanku. Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam, menunduk, mengambil nafas lalu akhirnya aku berkata,

"Maafkan aku."

Ekspresinya berubah drastis. Langit semakin gelap. Dan ia terdiam kaku. Aku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di hatiku. Tapi aku bersikap tegar. Tidak boleh ada air mata hari ini.

"Key? Maksudmu? Kau tidak salah apa-apa kok—" dia berusaha mengubah suasana yang mulai suram, tapi aku bersikap tegas.

"Maafkan aku."

Aku merogoh saku ku dan mengambil cincin dengan ukiran 'Yongwonhi.' Di dalamnya. Aku tersenyum simpul. Meraih tangannya lalu meletakkan cincin perak itu. Terima kasih untuk semua kenangan indah selama ini, Jonghyun. Aku mencintaimu.

Aku berbalik dan meninggalkannya. Rintik hujan mulai turun dan makin lama makin deras. Ia tidak bergerak. Akupun tak peduli pada hujan. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, aku bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar. Air mataku mengalir. Ini semua keputusanku, ini semua benar. Aku tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tuaku sedih. Aku ingin Jonghyun mendapatkan seorang gadis, bukan aku. Ia akan lebih bahagia bersama seorang perempuan, dibandingkan denganku yang laki-laki. Aku mengusap air mataku yang sedikit demi sedikit keluar bergabung dengan air hujan.

Kenapa aku begitu mencintainya?

...

_You.. please say something.._

_that your heart is aching with longing too, like me.. tell me_

_my heart stops.. i can't breathe.. my wounds don't heal_

_i patch up the empty holes you left with tears today too_

_by any chance, would you go there? think about me occasionally?_

_thinking this, i go crazy. do you know this heart of mine?_

_i love you i love you. i promise you.. i'll hold your hand tight._

_i'm sorry i'm sorry.. come back to me. press the reset_

* * *

><p>Aku meninggalkan sepucuk surat untuk para memberku. Aku merasa amat bersalah. Sekarang aku akan meninggalkan semuanya. Hanya satu langkah lagi menuju pesawat tapi rasanya berat sekali. Terlalu berat.<p>

"Sayang, kita harus pergi sekarang."

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang selalu kupanggil umma menepuk pundakku lembut. Aku meminta waktu sebentar lagi.

Terlalu sulit untuk pergi. Terlalu sulit.

Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan kenangan ini. Walaupun aku harus.

Aku merogoh saku tas tanganku dan menemukan pinta pink kecil. Aku berusaha tersenyum walaupun air mataku tidak dapat berhenti mengalir. Aku memakai pita itu. Umma mendekatiku.

"Sayang.. Apakah kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? Umma tidak akan memaksamu."

"Tidak, umma.. Aku sudah yakin..."

"Biarkan umma memelukmu. Jangan menangis lagi ya?"

"Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir, umma..."

"Tidak apa, sekarang kita berangkat ya?" Ia tersenyum. Aku mengangguk.

_..._

_Just know before you go that I was the one man who loved you only_

_I was a stupid idiot who couldn't even protect you because I was so foolish_

_You might suffer more and collapse if you stay by my side until the end_

_I did the right thing, someone who can free you will come to your side, will come to your side_

* * *

><p>5 tahun kemudian...<p>

_..._

_Aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu..._

...

Aku memakai topi dan kacamataku. Sudah setahun tepatnya sejak umma menyusul appa. Sekarang aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan disini. Atas saran umma, aku melakukan debut di Amerika, tapi dengan mudah aku melepaskan kerja kerasku selama 3 tahun dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan disana. Tapi aku masih ingin bernyanyi. Aku berharap Lee Sooman ajusshi masih mengingatku.

Aku bukannya tidak ingat. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengingat. Aku tidak ingin mengakui bahwa aku masih tidak bisa melupakannya. Tapi mana mungkin ia masih mengingatku? Hanya aku yang tenggelam begitu jauh dalam pikiranku. Kudengar ia sudah bersama seorang gadis, ah? Kalau tidak salah namanya Shin Saekyung-ssi. Dia memang manis. Dia cocok bersama Jonghyun.

Aku melihat ke arah pergelangan tangan kiriku. Pita pink masih ada di sana. Aku tidak ingin melepasnya.

Yak disinilah aku.

Kembali ke negriku, Korea.

Rasanya sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun aku meninggalkan korea. Aku meneteskan air mata. Segera memakai masker, kacamata dan topi. Lalu beranjak ke sebuah gedung. Aku tidak punya rumah di Seoul selain rumahku bersama SHINee. Aku segera naik ke lantai dimana kantor ajusshi berada. Aku mengetuk dan dijawabnya.

"Key?" Ia terkejut melihatku masuk.

"Ajusshi... Sudah lama tidak bertemu." Aku tersenyum.

"Key, kau sudah besar sekali sekarang... Ada gerangan apa kau kembali?"

Aku menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari debut di Amerika hingga umma ku yang meninggal. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Aku masih ingin berkarir. Aku masih ingin bernyanyi. Masih ada tempat kah buatku?"

"Kau selalu mempunyai tempat itu, Key. Tempat yang tak kan pernah bisa digantikan siapapun."

Aku bingung dengan jawaban ajusshi tapi terus mendengarkan. Ia tersenyum ramah dan menggenggam tanganku erat. Ia menghela nafas lalu tersenyum penuh rasa sayang.

"SHINee..." Ia berkata. "Akan selalu menjadi tempat untuk kau pulang."

_..._

_Baby our love itself brings us pain_

_And I got nothing, nothing to say _

_Tell me goodbye, tell me goodbye_

_those hands that embraced me_

_Tell me goodbye, tell me goodbye_

_seem to be letting go_

_if forgetting me will give you freedom Baby_

_Tell me goodbye, tell me goodbye _

...

Aku tidak langsung pulang. Aku bertemu dengan teman-temanku yang masih bekerja di SME dulu tapi aku belum bertemu memberku sama sekali. Mereka ada dimana? Di ruang latihan?

Saat aku ingin berbelok, seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dan menabrakku. Ia terjatuh.

"Ah, mian." Aku mengulurkan tangan, rasanya ia terlihat familiar.

"Gwaenchana. Aku tidak-" ia terdiam saat memegang tanganku dan segera menoleh ke arahku.

_..._

_She comes back and says she's sorry_

_The skilled hands that I missed caress my own_

_The apologetic eyes that look at me, the voice I want to hear_

_Tenderly telling me not to cry_

_If I hold you in my arms, you disappear and_

_The tears flow and my pillow becomes wet_

_At last I wake up from my sleep_

_Morning is always like this… My Love_

...

Apakah tuhan akhirnya menunjukkan sesuatu yang ia sebut takdir? Aku tak kuasa menahan air mata. Tapi semua itu tidak bisa diungkapkan. Tak ada air mata yang keluar. Mereka hanya mengenang di pelupuk mataku. Yang terasanya hanyalah rasa sakit yang amat dalam saat melihat sosoknya.

"A..ah.. Jonghyun-ah? Apa kabar?" Aku bertanya kaku.

"B.. Baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Begitulah.."

"Kapan kau kembali?"

"Baru saja. Hari ini."

Lalu kami terdiam. Tak ada yang bicara sampai aku melangkahkan kaki untuk berbalik arah. Tapi tangannya menangkap tanganku.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"P..pulang?"

"Pulang? Kau mau pulang?"

"Y...ya. Lagipula aku tidak ada urusan lagi disini."

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu." Ia menarik tanganku.

"Mengantar? Yah! Kau bukan mengantar tapi membawaku tahu!"

Jonghyun tetap tidak menjawab dan aku pasrah ditarik olehnya ntah kemana. Entah seberapa aku merindukan genggaman tangannya ini. Tidak ada yang berubah, kehangatannya masih sama.

"Kita sudah sampai." Katanya saat kami semua sampai di depan pintu. Aku ingat ruangan ini. "Selamat datang di 'rumah'" ia tersenyum saat membukakan pintu.

_..._

_I'm dreaming again, right? Cold sweat runs down me_

_It hurts to dream of things I hate to even remember_

_I can't do anything all day long_

_We'll spend time together, right my Love?_

_I hope I fall asleep forever like this_

_I wake up with her presence still…_

_Although I hope I don't dream again,_

_Today too, it seem I fall asleep with her presence_

...

"..." Aku tak sanggup berkata apa-apa saat kulihat Minho, Taemin, Onew, beserta teman-teman dan para staff yang kurindukan. Taemin berlari memelukku.

"HYUUUNG! Kau kemana saja selama ini. HUAAAA" ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukanku. Minho terlihat terharu dan Onew menghampiriku untuk memeluk.

"Selamat datang, 'Umma'" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Air mata menggenang di mata sipitnya itu.

_..._

_If I could only see you again today, If you come back again…_

_If you slept by my side just once more, if it happened once again_

_I wouldn't want to wake up_

_If I could fall asleep…_

...

"Aku... Pulang." Tanpa sadar mulutku berkata sayu. Air mata mengalir deras dari mataku. Aku merindukan kalian semua. Aku merindukan pelukan kalian. Aku merindukan 'rumah' ini...

"Key..." Jonghyun mendekat. "Apakah perasaanmu masih sama?" Ia bertanya tiba-tiba. Aku terdiam sebentar lalu mengusap air mataku.

"Aku tidak pernah berubah."

Ia menyelipkan cincin perak berukiran 'Yongwonhi' di jari manisku yang kuyakin tak akan kulepas lagi. Ia tersenyum, aku membalasnya. Ia mendekat dan menciumku lembut.

_..._

_My love, my girl _

_I'll swear my love _

_Saying I love you _

_I want to do it every day for a lifetime _

_Would you marry me _

_Loving and cherishing you _

_I want to live this way _

_Every time you fall asleep _

_I want it to be in my arms _

_Would you marry me _

_Would you consent to this heart of mine_

_For a lifetime I'll be by your side, I do _

_Loving you, I do _

_Cherishing you through the snow and rain, I do _

_I'll protect you, My love_

...

Ku yakin, kata ukiran cincin itu... Adalah sebuah janji yang tak akan bisa putus, atau bahkan terlupakan. Sejauh apapun tuhan memisahkan kita, hati kita tetap bersatu. Mau sedahsyat apapun rintangan yang Ia berikan, jiwa kita tetap bersatu.

_Selamanya._

_..._

_Even as we age _

_I want to go about it smiling _

_Would you marry me _

_Would you spend my days with me _

_Through hardships and difficulties, I do _

_I'll always be there, I do _

_Through our many days together, I do _

_I'll be thankful every day, My love _

_Accept this shining ring in my hand _

_That I've prepared from awhile back _

_With the same feelings today _

_I'll remember the promise made right now _

_Would you marry me_

_For a lifetime I'll be by your side, I do _

_Loving you, I do _

_Cherishing you through the snow and rain, I do _

_I'll protect you, My love_

_I have nothing else to give you but love _

_That's all, hardly valuable _

_Though I'm clumsy and am lacking _

_My love, my girl _

_I'll protect you _

_Will you promise me just one thing _

_That no matter what happens _

_We will love each other _

_That's it _

_...  
><em>

"Yongwonhi"

...

**-THE END-**


End file.
